finalrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Elegry
my .name is elegry.i am a 12 year old girl.i am a dragonmorpher, that means i can change into any dragon i want.i use a mace, a bow and arrows, and a sword to figght.my grandfather, sir. veere, protects me from nightmare, an eveil black dragon, and his servants.one time, when i was about six, my grandfather wasn't with me, and nightmare attacked me.a giant white dragon heard my screams and rescued me from nightmare's chaos.his name is glain, and he now lives with me and my grandfather. I am 4'11", i have brown hair, i never wear shoes, i have brown eyes, i usually carry a large sack to carry things in.i wear dark clothing, and a black robe sometimes.i have a scar on my right shin and another scar on the back of my neck. I can only do a little mage spells at the moment, but i will learn a lot more.when i get very furious, i become a huge white dragon that can smash through almost anything.i can jump really high,and i knowna lot of great hiding places where i can sneak up on people.i have a special power, but i don't know how to use it.my special power can be taken from me by an amulet made from dragon blood, shaddow dust, and other stuff.nightmare currently has the amulet and he plans to steal my power to destroy this world and make a new world full of chaos. Sir.veere sir veere is a dragonmorpher.he and his 6 brothers were known as the seven elementals because each of them have their own element.His real name is micheal veere, but people call him sir because he was once a knight.he is the only creature alive that knows how to use elegry's special powers in the right way.he won't tell anybody though.he consists a sixth since, the ability to sense if evil is near or not.he is a Mage as well as a doctor, and he and Glain will do everything to protect elegry from nightmare and his servants. glain As hatchlings, glain and his brother, gaiko, were very great friends.they did everything together.but when they got older, around when they were about five thousand years old, they strted hanging out with each other less and less.glain's white scales and blue eyes made him seem like the holiest thing alive, which made him very popular.gaiko on the other hand, had black scales and red eyes, which made other people afraid of him.glain always loved his brother, but he hated glain.glain tried to convince his friends to hang out with gaiko, but they always said they were afraid of him.he tried to make gaiko happy, because he knew that nightmare could destroy the world with his power if he got angry enough.glain gave up and forgot about gaiko, but before he knew it, gaiko turned to the dark side, and tried to kill glain.they started a dragon war, glain ended up winning, but gaiko never gave up on defeating glain.The last time he saw gaiko, when his name was currently nightmare, he was attacking elegry.glain saw nightmare grab elegry and using his amulet to cast a black fog twards elegry causing great pain to her.glain dived down and knocked nightmare offhis feet, fracuring his amulet returning the power to elegry.nightmare soon retreated and returned to gahenna.glain made sure elegry was okay.at that time micheal was not there, so glain decided to take care of her while micheal was gone. One day, around when elegry was twelve, she decided to explore the woods.micheal last saw her after she was attacked by two shaddow men.she was reascued by Regulus Grimstone and brought her to his home to rest.micheal hasn't seen her since, neither has glain.they became worried and have scanned the entire forest but never found her.they know that her friends can protect her, but the longer they're not with her, the better the chance of nightmare getting to her. Nightmare the story of nightmare starts long ago when he and his brother, glain were hatchlings.at that time he was called gaiko.gaiko and glain balanced their powers together in order to keep the world peacefull, because if one were to become more powerfull, the world would fill with darkness.gaiko and glain were always happy together, but as they got older, gaiko became more beast looking.he wanted to make new friends, but when he'd step near a native, his black scales and dark red eyes would scare them away.gaiko became lost in glain's shaddow and never got any friends.glain on the other hand had plenty of friends.his white scales and b Ue eyes wouldn't scare anybody.he never noticed the absence of his brother when he was with his friends.one day gaiko became overcome with jeloust and dispair that he was over run with evil.glain had no choice but to send him to gahenna.gaiko plotted revenge, and soon changed his name to nightmare.one day, the granddaughter of sirveere was born.nightmare saw power in her.i rate power that could be used to destroy glain and take control of the universe.he created monsters to bring the child to him.one time, he came to the child and was about to grabb her, when glain stopped him and sent him back to gahenna.nightmare once again tried to take the child, but once again failed.no one could bring the girl to noghtmare, because she is too stromg and there are others who help her.sometimes his servants are able to hurt her, but she is always rescued.nightmare has plotted a plan to capture her, and will destroy anything in his way of getting to that power, but what he doesn't know is that he can't use her powers without a special spell.